Don't Go!
by Madam Jacinta o3o
Summary: Haruhi becomes very ill, and is sent to the hospital. How will Tamaki and the others react? Will Haruhi pull through?


Hello! I got time to post this, but not my other one for Shugo Chara. -3- Lazy I guess. This is just something that'll I guess I'll post more frequently now because, to me, I like writing Tragic stories. Let's go!

**Chapter One - Secret**

**Haruhi's POV:**

I was once again stuck in the boring old hospital room. It was all too familiar to me, because I've been here like over, what, a bajillion times? I was staring out the window, thinking about all my classmates, the host club, but most of all Tamaki.

Tamaki says he's my father, although he actually isn't but he sure acts like one. He's always so protective and I liked that about him. He cares for me and I care for him the same way. I just don't show it though. Because I care for him, I'm scared to tell him my secret. One I've been keeping for a long time and now, I wonder if I'll live to say it to him.

The door slid open and the nurse walked in. "Haruhi Fujioka I presume?" "Ah, yes!" "Come with us please. We'd like you to take your blood test." She asked very politely, making me feel safe.

After the blood test, I was allowed to go to school. As soon as I walked into class, the twins jumped up at me and bombarded me with questions. "Where have you been Haruhi?" "Boss had us looking all over for you. Are you okay?" I felt all stiff but then relaxed when the teacher told us to sit down. I give her a small smile, thanking her. She gave me a smile in return.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV:**

I ran to Haruhi's classroom as quick as I could, being careful not to bump into people. I arrived at the door and smacked it open. To my surprise, Haruhi wasn't there. The twins popped out from behind me. "Boss, if you're looking for Haruhi, she ran out way before you came." "You better hurry now." I almost screamed but kept it inside my head.

_Why? Why do you, Haruhi, keep running away from me? Do you know how much I'm worried for you?_

Meanwhile, Haruhi was running, breathing heavily and her legs starting to ache more. Very quietly, she whispered to herself, "Why.. why am I running away from Tamaki-sempai?"

"Yes. Interesting question. Why are you running away from me?" I asked, with a bit of concern in my voice.

She turned around, her eyes wide. Her eyes starting tearing up, and I let out a little gasp. "T-Tamaki-sem..pai.."

"Haruhi, do you have something to tell me?"

* * *

**Haruhi's POV:**

"Haruhi, do you have something to tell me?"

I hesitated for a bit but then decided to tell him. I breathed in and out trying to calm down and gather up all my courage.

"Tamaki.."

"Yeah?"

"I do have something to tell you. It's really important that you hear it."

"Continue. I'll be here the whole way through."

"Tamaki.. I have.."

He gasped. His eyes turned dark. I knew he couldn't believe it. He feel to his knees.

After a few minutes, he took out his phone and walked off to some place, whispering to me, "I'll be back" before he left. I didn't know what he was talking about, or who he was talking to, but I didn't care. I took his order and stayed there. He came back after a while, feeling happy. Though everything went black, after I tried to speak.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV:**

I tried to be as cheerful as I could. After hearing those words coming straight from Haruhi's mouth, I couldn't do anything else but just believe her. A idea popped in my mind. I took my phone out of my pocket and whispered to Haruhi to stay there.

"Hey Father, will you help me with something? Haruhi is really ill, and I need the best medicine and doctors in the world. Please, will you help?" I begged on the phone, looking back every few seconds to check if Haruhi was still there. I got the Yes from my father and I was overjoyed.

I walked back to Haruhi happily. I stared into her eyes and I could tell by the look on her face, my eyes were shining. Literally. I broke down from my happiness after I saw Haruhi collapse. I ran to catch her.

I held her in my arms, begging her to stay awake. "Tamaki-sempai.. Thank you for the support you've given me. I don't know if I'll pull through this."

"Please Haruhi! Don't stop believing! PLEASE!"

"I'll keep believing, but if I pass away, promise me, that you'll act, like you... never met.. me.."

"No.. no.. Don't believe that you'll pass away! Please don't.."

"If a m-miracle happens an-d I survi..ve.. I want.. to see y-you all immediately b-because.."

Before she finished her sentence she closed her eyes and her head rested against my chest. Her breathing was fading quickly. Her skin turning more paler by the second. And soon enough, she stopped breathing.

**What will happen to Haruhi?  
Will the doctors make it in time?  
How will Tamaki feel?**

**Find all the answers, next chapter! Stay tuned. **

**R&R Baby! (if you want to of course)**


End file.
